After
by WolfAmongstSheep
Summary: Aubrey interrupts one of Jessica's hunts, Oneshot Please R


**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction story, and i figured it wouldn't be that difficult to write one for this book. I can't really tell if its that good, so please try and tell me!**

"Your eyes are beautiful in this light, Jessica," Miguel whispered in Jessica's ear.

They were sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest; Jessica had convinced him they wouldn't be bothered there. She pushed her jet black hair behind her ear as Miguel put his arm around her shoulders.

Jessica knew he used that line on almost every girl he was ever alone with, but still acted as though she were an awkward adolescent. She faced Miguel and let her lips almost brush his.

"Wanna go walk around?" she didn't wait for his reply as she removed his arm from around her and started to slowly walk away from the rock. Of course he came after her.

Miguel couldn't understand why they weren't already hooking up. After he thought about it some more, he couldn't understand why they weren't back at his apartment. He wasn't really sure why be liked Jessica, but it could've been because he had to chase her.

He caught up to Jessica and put his arm back around her shoulder. Suddenly she was in front of Miguel, his eyes were shocked at how fast she had moved. He was probably imagining things.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," she said softly, sensually.

"Can I come?"

Miguel jumped back in fright as a muscular man, with dark hair and tattoos all over his arms, appeared behind Jessica, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Suddenly, Miguel felt like his head was less crowded and he could think more freely. Okay, what the hell? First a forest, then she rejects me, now some creepy guy is following us? One night with a girl is not worth this!

"Uh, sure, but I can't come. Sorry Jess, but I forgot my roommate said I had to help him, uh, clean his frog tank," Miguel looked sheepish, but continued with his rapid excuse. "Nasty business. Wish I didn't have to, but I do. Sorry! Bye!" And with that, Miguel started walking back the way they came.

When Miguel was out of view, Jessica turns to Aubrey, frustrated. He let's go

of her, and she hits the back of his head lightly, berating him.

"You scared him away!"

Aubrey looks amused and raises an eyebrow. Ignoring her, he comments on her recent hunt. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

Jessica crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, unamused. "Apparently, your mother never taught you it was impolite to interrupt other people's conversations."

But Aubrey isn't finished. He smirks, "She also didn't tell you not to talk to strangers."

"I don't know what your talking about. I've known Miguel for years."

"Since when?"

Jessica smiles and starts walking in Las Noches's general direction. She had faster means of getting there, but felt like walking. Aubrey kept her pace easily, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"...about two hours ago." Jessica responded.

Aubrey snorted, "You've been doing this for two hours?"

Jessica shrugged, "I was bored."

"I wasn't doing anything."

Jessica shrugged again, pretending to be unaffected by these words.

Faster then she could blink, Jessica was up against a tree, Aubrey's body holding her there. "So that doesn't mean anything to you?" He whispered, his lips pressing against her neck.

Jessica stood still, not letting their position perturb her, "Nope."

Aubrey held her against the tree for another moment, before chuckling and letting her go. Jessica continues walking and Aubrey continues walking with her.

"One if these days, you'll be the death of me."

Jessica glances at him and smirks, "I sure hope not, 'cause then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Surprising Aubrey, Jessica was on top of him, lips smashing against his. She allows him to roll on top of her, continuing the passionate kiss.

They go on like this for what seems like forever, when suddenly, Jessica disappears and reappears a few yards away. She's sitting on the ground smirking, and Aubrey righted himself so quickly, she didn't catch him on the ground.

He glared at her and she laughed. "What?"

He remained silent, but Jessica could tell his aura was frustrated, not angry. He couldn't have gotten upset, given the fact that he would have done the same thing if he got the chance.

"I had to get up, my pants would have gotten too dirty." she said sarcastically, emerald eyes beaming..

Aubrey burst out laughing at the mear aspect of Jessica caring whether or not her pants were dirty. "Ok, ok, I'll give you that one. What are we going to do now?"

Jessica looks at him questioningly, her aura brimming with amusement, "We? I still haven't hunted."

And with that, Jessica disappears, leaving Aubrey alone, amused, and regretful.


End file.
